


Jellicle Hootenanny

by OnTheFritz



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Bustopher "yeehaw y'all" Jones, Crack, Grizabella the city slicker cat, Munkustrap is the sheriff, Old Deuteronomy drinking moonshine on the porch with Old Gus, Plato and Victoria do a line dance, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheFritz/pseuds/OnTheFritz
Summary: I don't even know, this is just a prompt that I wrote for fun thanks to an idea that Bustopher Jones has a southern accent. Most of these ideas are not my own.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Jellicle Hootenanny

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't even know

“Well howdy there, Victoria.” Plato nervously tipped the brim of his hat to her. “You’re looking mighty purdy tonight.”

“Why, Plato, I never thought you’d notice.” Victoria blushed.

“Care for a line dance?”

“Yes, of course I would.” She took his extended hand and together they joined the others.

As the festivities went on a single cowpoke stood watch, his presence always casting a protective shadow over his clan. This was the most special night of the year, the Jellicle Hootenanny, and there was nothing that was going to bring it to an early end.

Munkustrap adjusted his hat so it hung low over his eyes and placed a hand at his hip, fingers lightly brushing over the pistol at his side. Never knew when that good for nothing Macavity would come around. Best to be on high alert while the kids were having fun.

“See anything?” Alonzo’s spurs clicked as he ambled near.

“Nothing yet. But keep your eyes peeled.”

“Nothing’ll get past your watch, sheriff.”

“That’s a mighty fine compliment but remember, pride’s a snake waiting in the grass.” Munk reminded him.

“Noted.”

“As you were, deputy.” Munk waved him on, resuming his watch over the youngin’s. On his other hip was a lasso that he had already had to use on a couple unruly kittens. If only he could corral them as well as Jenny handled the roaches, wouldn’t that be a sight!

“Son, when are you going to sit on back and enjoy the night as it was intended?” Old Deuteronomy asked, settling back in his rocking chair and reaching for the moonshine.

“Pa, I’ll rest when I’m six feet under.” Munk replied.

Suddenly the line dancing came to an end. A newcomer was in sight. Clad in glittering jewels and the finest fabrics money could buy, Grizabella waltzed in with her head held high, carrying a bowl of fine ambrosia. 

“Hello, all.” She said, high heels sinking in the mud. “I was wondering if I might join you in this… shindig?”

“First of all, it’s a hootenanny.” Tugger scoffed, hands tightening around his own lasso. “And second, we ain’t got no place for some city slicker such as yourself.”

“Yeah!” Various podunk Jellicles chorused. “Go on and git!”

Without so much as a how you do the unwanted city slicker was sent on her way. And good timing too, because Bustopher ‘yeehaw y’all’ Jones had arrived with the biggest spread of BBQ they all had ever seen.

“Jellicle cats yeehaw tonight.” Old Deuteronomy took a big swig of moonshine and passed the jug on to old Gus. “Jellicle cats yeehaw all y’all.”

“We goin’ have a hoedown tonight.” Munk added.

“Jellicles come to the Hootenanny y’all!” Everyone chorused.

**Author's Note:**

> I am an artist this is my art


End file.
